Untitled
by The Fat Bunny
Summary: One world, ours comes to a new age. An age of magik and mystery. Only the evil will live, and the evil will die.
1. Chapter 1

War! The world reeks of the blood spilt over the years past all fought in vain. Within the year 2175 the brink for all humanity sits holding onto a string. The United Territories, of America, Canada, Japan, North Korea, China, and Israel have declared war upon the Eastern Terrace of States. This was made-up of England, France, Iran, Soviet Territories, Italy, and Palestine. The world no longer looks as it did 169 years ago when this all started. Greenland has now become Canada, home to millions of the bruised and broken. All, yes, all of North America, has become America after a harmful take-over during 2100 or the "Slave years". Russia has once again split back into a federation after the fall of Cuba to America in 2050.

Nobody could have foreseen this, not even the wisest mages. Majik has become even better known throughout the world to all; far and wide. What was once fantasy has become real. Many rebuking _Harry Potter_ as a child's book have begun to say there is truth. There is only one truth though; only a wizard, mage, or warlock can stop the war, and they might not even know it. In fact, even the other mages don't.


	2. The evil spreads

A lone solider ran though the courtyard of Buckingham Palace ignoring the immense beauty of the yard. A chorus of fountains erupted amongst brilliant beds of roses, tulips, and dandelions. Neatly pruned bushes line the winding, hand-laid mosaic paths. His metal armor clinked as his tired legs pumped up and down. He had never felt so much pain and fear in his life. The green glow which regularly occupied his eyes had diminished to nothing more then dead, lifeless black bulbs. He continued to run ignoring the futile cries of the Italian Gardener, "Bella, Bella, the grass, she need to stand, walk!!" Upon reaching the52 marble steps of the audience room he sighed and slowly limped up; like the old dog begging for a last kiss from its master before its weakened soul sails away, to be lost forever. The Queen soon was descending the stair followed by a train of Dignitaries. "Mistress, the traitor, is, among you!" croaked the man. Then with little effort his body slid down the grand stair leaving a trail of sweat, blood, and tears. His lifeless body finally collapsed in a mound of warm, plump flesh expelling the smell of a warm, sticky ecstasy. Many of the dignitaries screamed and cowered in fear of what was to happen next. Suddenly, the huge glass skylight shattered into a thousand small shards which danced in the now bright sun light. Looking up, they saw six men dressed in all black descended down from a hovering Apache a-17 helicopter; little black widows preparing their venomous bite. Upon reaching the ground they opened fire upon each of the dignitaries' body guards along with the fast accumulating Royal Guard. The sound of black iron and the smell of acidic discharge soon filled the room. With a quick hand motion, three of the men in black charged up the stair climbing past the mounds of the dead guards, dieing for a futile cause. Cowering with great fear, the dignitaries were huddled in a corner of the great hall. "Grab him, grab the Russian." was heard from beneath their tinted lunette helmet. They reached out for him amid a torrent of cries.

"Do you know who I am? I am…"

"Shut up sir." Replied what appeared to be the commanding officer.

"But I am the President of the Soviet Countries. You…"

"Mr. President! Shut the Fuck up!"

"But, you…you…" a simple glare told him enough. Grabbing him they moved him down the stair with speed even the Marines wished for. Smoke slowly leaked down from the chopper engulfing the entire room. Slowly the gray, acidic gas turned yellow and began to eat away at painted spots on the floor. The loud, dull roar of the copter's motor slowly died away while the gas slowly dissipated, vented by unseen air vents behind "original" paintings. Guards soon swarmed into the room, "Your majesty." said one bowing to the Queen.

"Regenald, who and what is gone?"

"So far only the Russian Dignitary has been taken, but when the gas dissipated, it had eaten away this message." He held up a color photo of the letters R.I.N.P. eaten away at the bottom of the stair.

"What could it mean?"

"We don't quite know yet, the phonic jumbler is working on it as we speak. One idea is that it stands for 'Rest In Nothingness Peace' but what it is, is yet to be uncovered."

"Well then, time to get the mail, carry on lads." The other dignitaries were hurried from the room into awaiting black hover cars waiting to whisk the away to a safer location. The Queen with Regenald in tow walked toward her office. "Just read it off would you Regenald?"

"Yes ma'am, uh…let's see…ah! 'You Bitch!"

"Regenald!!"

"That's what it says, "You Bitch! Hell awaits you and your damned army. This war is over; the traitor among you is gone and dead. Join him" Wow ma'am this shall be burned at once, Attendant!"

"Who is it from?"

"An R.I.N.P., Attendant...oh, here burn this." He handed it over to the attendant who walked over to the fire, and gingerly tossed it in. Suddenly the flames turned green and with a loud pop, exploded into a brilliance of blue flames. The attendant was instantly baked alive while everyone else was blown back. Climbing over the rubble Regenald ran towards the Queen yelling, "Breach! Breach! Close off all gates! Security breach in the Royal Office!" Armored guards soon swarmed in grabbing the Queen taking her off to a secure bunker 30 miles right of the palace. The next time she was seen again was on a hostage tape.


	3. Evil has a Name

"Late breaking news, within the past two hours two attempts have been made on the Queen's life by the growing R.I.N.P., correspondent John Gerr is outside the palace as we speak, John?

"Hi Dawn!"

"What can you tell us?"

"What we know at this moment is that at nine A.M. this morning, a group of commandos came in and kidnapped the Russian President. Then; as you can see behind me, sent a piece of mail to the Queen herself. As you can see again behind me; blew a huge hole into the outer palace wall. Security is at its highest at this time. John Gerr, CMN news." The shot slowly zoomed in on the still smoldering hole of the palace, "…and freeze! Look at that, see that hole? That is a thing of beauty! Not even the U.S could do that in all her glory!

"The U.S. sir?"

"The Americans…you know…no...The Slave Years?"

"No sir, sorry sir, continue on sir."

"Even with all of their superior firepower, they have yet to create a missile invisible to all radar. The Brits' would have grabbed her right out of the sky, POP!" He reached out and picked something out of the air scaring the other man. He soon bellowed out in laughter, still scared the other laughed along rather sheepishly.

"Ya know," he continued taking a bite out of a sandwich. "I don't even think a mage could stop us."

"Sir?!?"

"Think about it jack; every mage has a fraction of the Majik needed to stop a huge missile coming at them. It takes atleast three to create a shield around one, so there are always to left in the cold."

"So out of a hundred, only ninety-eight would be safe?"

"Exactly, and atleast half of the people in the world don't even know that they are a mage. Getting through the worm-hole will now be even easier. Why? Because once I spiked every major water distribution plant with the mutated gene 75 years ago, the world's population has doubled, doubled full of little mages and magesses. Also the worm-hole takes atleast two mages not yet in power from each nationality, fully shielded to open the hole."

"You mean…that…_he_ is a…mage?"

"Yes, Vladimir Queseki, the Russian President, if you can call him that. I thought the Queen was but when I reworked the algorithm I realized that I was wrong. She is what we would call a Christ-Child. The Anti-Mage. This is why Vladimir never gained his power; she was unknowingly, canceling him out. Jack, get the "Guests", I have a worm-hole to open."

"How are you going to do that? By my calculations…uh…you need a hundred and two full power mages. And they don't want it opened, so how?"

"Jack, Jack, Jack. How old do you think I am?"

"30…35?"

"Wrong! Do I really look that good? I my good friend am 184 years of age. I have seen more wars then they put into the books."

"How sir?"

"I am, The Magus; the most powerful mage. I can choose how much Majik everyone has, who gets it ect. I shall live forever. Then, why you ask am I not older? Because every 200 years a new Magus is born; I shall not allow this to happen, these mortals don't have enough commonsense to do anything. Look at them; they fight for Holy Land. I have read up on my history and the only way to stop this cycle is to open the worm-hole to Alpha Centuri. Of course there have been some famous Magus' throughout history. Jesus Christ, yes, he was a late-bloomer, Caesar, Einstein, even O.J. Simpson. Each realized their power and used it, killing the one before. I have felt what you may call a "disturbance" ever since we have had the small Nigerian. The worm-hole will open Today! Now go!"

"Yes sir, er…master!" Jack walked away. He had always had been smaller for males his age. He had even "aged" quicker. He had a head full of short silver pricks, his face aged from the many hardships of war. A Magus, _the MAGUS_. I've, him, his entire life, how?!? He walked to his team of five, "All the "Guests" been taken care of?"

"Yes sir," said a man in all black with a lunette helmet. He had brown hair, with emerald green eyes. "They have all been put into the restraint system around the mouth of the volcano."

Good, I shall tell him." Jack walked back to the Magus' chamber, "Master, it is ready."

"Excellent, go to your positions." He walked out in gleaming; ornate armor beat of a black carbonx metal. He also wore a gold cape with red lining with the symbol of R.I.N.P., a snake wrapped around a sword, embroidered in red on the gold. "Up I go to change the course of time." He walked up to the mouth of the volcano followed by the group of six. He walked over the lip and continued on, walking on the air to the center of the volcano. Upon reaching it he spread his arms out and began to chant:

"Sluos tsegnorts eht era derehtag. Nepo eloh-morw siht yam. Nepo, Nepo! Sluos eseht ekat. Htrae nopu kool ssentaerg siht."

Then, one by one, blue lines of light appeared and aimed at a blue ball forming over his head. The sky slowly darkened and thick black clouds gathered and began to spin. The group of six cowered on the edge, suddenly one of the six fell over into the kneeling position like the mages and sent out a blue beam.

"Shit! Joe! Joe!" yelled the one with the helmet.

"Leave him, he is needed!" replied Jack.

"Nepo, Nepo!!" was heard booming from Magus. With a flash and a low bang, a huge blue pillar erupted from Magus and shot a hole through the thick clouds. The mages and Joe instantly turned into black ashe and a great roar was heard. Then, everything calmed. Where the pillar had been now was a view of space rotating in a cylindrical motion. The black clouds now stretched a few miles over the island, but out of that, the world went on as usual. Magus walked over to them with a look of triumph on his face. He paused to look over at the man in the helmet kneeling over Joe's ashes.

"It was unfortunate has was taken too, but now we have a task at hand. In order for us to go through the worm-hole; we must get rid of the Anti-Christ."

"Sir??"

"Bring me the Queen."


	4. Death in the streets

National Weather Service Station:

"Sir could you come look at this?" The National Guard officer walked over to the man at the monitor. "We just picked this up over the middle of the Pacific. These clouds are, unnatural. The hold steady ten mile coverage over this volcanic island."

"How long has it been like this?"

"I've been monitoring it for the past few hours. If you go back to the tape before this happened we lost satellite 5 but number 6 picked this up." The tape showed a flash of light coming from the center of the volcano.

"What the Hell was that?"

"I don't know. A flash bomb, weapons test?"

"Dan! Come here!" yelled another scientist "This just came in from number 5" everyone crowded around the tiny monitor and were shocked.

"Things a piece of shit! Look!"

"No Dan I think this is really true, we have found Alpha Centuri; Earth's twin sister."

"Damn it! We lost picture!" exclaimed the officer. His cell phone ringing startled everyone.

"'ello? What!?! No sir! Gone?!? How?!? Ok, I'll be right there." He rushed right out of the room to the others amazement. Suddenly a third scientist yelled, "Hey get in here, the Queen's been kidnapped!"

30 minutes ago:

"Regenald, pass me your cup, it is bone dry!"

"OH!" he handed his tea cup over.

"Thinking over the past events?" she asked passing back his cup to his trembling hand. "Yes ma'am, it is just seems like that it is not quite all over…I just…" His next words were cut off by the bang of the security car infront of them explode into a ball of flame. Their limo skidded to a halt and a black helicopter flew over with a missile-bay smoking. As it turned and its doors opened, the Queen shirked with terror. Six men in all black descended like spiders.

"The, the, they…took him!" is all she got out as the Royal Guard soon swarmed the car and Regenald took her a good distance away. A sharp crack echoed and he went flying forward in a splash of blood. Screaming the Queen turned around and ran towards the falling guard member exchanging a hot death with the attackers. One by one they fell. Soon she was all that was left of a original number of 42. She turned around to face the men and opened her mouth to scream. All that came was an empty, gasping noise as a sedation dart embedded itself into her plump, jiggling neck. She was grabbed by two men before a single corner of her dress even dipped against the beat-up wooded road. The six then left a note on the mangled body of Regenald and then walked over to the chopper and climbed back in. As they flew they could hear the squeal of police cars charging up the road towards the now billowing wreckage of the cars.


	5. An old war ends

White House, America:

"… a note was found next to the body of the Queens bodyguard and beau reading as follows," reported the CMN reporter. "Death. This is what human kind has brought down upon yourselves. I am the Cleanser. I will bring purity to all that have darkened the choking world. I, the Magus, shall rid you of all evil."

"Wow do we know who he works for John?"

"Yes, the terrorist Organization R.I.N.P. the same as we mentioned earlier."

"Mr. President, as you can see these people, who ever they are, seem to be after our enemy.' said a leading General.

"Yes but are we sure that I am not next on the list; the Russian President was helping us out towards the end."

"Yes" said another "They did seem to know he was a traitor, so we may never know. The others nodded in approval towards this comment. The buzzer on the intercom came to life, "Yes?"

"Mr. President? A Mage is here to see you."

"Let him in." The door clicked open and a man in a brown rode entered the room toting a book that had been well worn by the ages.

"I may be able to help." Said the feeble man "I have been reading the history of the Mages and what has been happening, if true, are not a good sign. The Magus is the most powerful mage in the entire universe. He used undeveloped mages to open a worm-hole to the planet, Alpha Centuri. Usually every 200 years a new magus arrives dooming the old one. Now due to the opening of the worm-hole, a new Magus will never be called to power. The only person capable of stopping him is the Anti-Christ or the Queen. All weaker mages become powerless around her. Also, she keeps any person, majikal or non from entering through going through the worm-hole. If she dies a new one will take her place. If the Magus kills her though…a new one will never take her place and opening the worm-hole.'

"What is on the other side?"

"An evil so unimaginable nobody truly knows. All I know is they harken to the call of the magus." He looked at the T.V. and gasped dropping the book. Everyone turned towards the screen and saw a shot of the volcanic island surrounded by the clouds. "…as you can see here this is the suspected location of where the Queen is being held. I…" She was instantly replaced by a shot of the Queen chained to a wall. Who was next to her was what made the shot even scarier. Magus stood there, 7'1" in his armor and cape, face and head encased in a matching black helmet. His presence was overpowering to all who watched.

"Hello," he voiced thundered. "This is the beginning of a new age for, you, the human race. For the past 184 years I have sat, participated, and watched the downfall of all mankind. For too long have you slaved away fighting for lost causes. For too long have you destroyed what was given to you, Earth. Now, I shall bring you to your glory. I am your judge, Ruler, Peacemaker, and Executioner. All shall see the true potential of all man. For too long have you sat idle. A bigger war is coming; one that may destroy you all, one that I can save you from. War, may save you all, _if_ you win. By killing this woman shall allow me to unleash power and terror unknown to the entire universe. I will bring you from the dumps of the world, and take you to the top!" He then turned to the limp body of the Queen and conjured a tongue of flame. He then turned his hand towards her and flame shot out towards her, burning her instantly. At that moment, the entire world rocked. "Judgment has come to Earth you now hold the power to change it." The shot then returned to a view of the island rising up from the ocean and going into the worm-hole, the ocean filling in the hole behind it.

"Good God!" exclaimed the President. Suddenly a black starry hole appeared in the wall. Out walked the fully clad Magus. He drew a huge sword and ran towards the mage.

"Master!" he exclaimed

"You have tried to stop Progression!' he then knocked him to the ground and stabbed him with his blade which glowed blue when it went through. He turned to the President. "He has been dealt with; don't make me come back for you. The Sword of the Mages does not lie!" With that he turned around and went back through the hole. "Sir?"

"Call everyone; we must end the old war to begin anew."


	6. Hope is born

The room was filled with hatred, fear, and sweat as the negotiations began on a boat in the middle of the Indian Ocean.

"We are unsure that this is a safe location" exclaimed the Italian Minister. "After all, for all that we know you had R.I.N.P. on your side!"

"What?!? How dare you say that!" burst the President "I would never…"

"He has a point George." said the Japanese Emperor. "This could all be a scam"

"Gentlemen!" boomed a voice which sent chills down each man's spine. "Now our dear friend did no such thing!" at the head of the table stood a

fully clad Magus. "I have been working so long with the Queen herself as

none other then Regenald. Yes, think, R.I.N.P. Regenald's InterNational

Police. I have spent much time with that woman, pity she had to go. Let's

talk now…shall we?" everyone sat down. "Good now, oh yes Mr.

President."

"You mentioned a Sword of the Mages?"

"Oh yes, you see the sword that I have is pulsing with Majik so when I kill anyone majikal they sometimes transfer their spirit to a non-majikal person. When that happens my blade glows blue, so if I could…" he nodded at him.

"You want them all to die!" the president said in a wry voice.

"Yes but…"

"What do you want?"

"You" and with that had flicked a blade into the President's shoulder. It glowed red and he began to shake greatly. Magus then stood up and walked over to him and pulled the blade right on out. He then grabbed the knife and stuffed some cloth from his side bag and sat back down. The President coughed coming out of his fit.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I have removed the mage's spirit from you." He then turned to the black hole trapped in the spotlight of the rulers' eyes. "So what are you going to do?"

"Well we have the shuttle…"

"What?"

"Yeah" said the Canadian Minister," We can use that to transport troops

and then all go to my Moon Base!"

"You all built a Joint shuttle?"

"Yeah it was to be a peace offering but now it is needed more" replied the Korean Dictator.

"Well fine, sounds good, now if you please," he then walked through the hole. "Let us send the best troops to fight off this attacker, we will win it for all of the

world!" The President put up. And after a few more hours that is what they were to do. In two hours the shuttle was to depart.


	7. Hope diesbloodily

New York, New York:

"…and so with this sign of peace these men leave to defend us and stop

the judgment that has fallen from the sky. We shall all live. Life is what

we shall fight for; and life is what we shall take!" The crowd beneath their feet erupted into applause, for this was a speech not for glory, but fo Humanity. They all then turned towards the awaiting shuttle docked at the platform which was suspended a thousand feet above New York. The snake-like hiss was heard as the shuttle disengaged from the platform. In a slow wave each person shot their arm up and began to wave her good bye as she drifted forward. The 1400 ton, quad turbo thrusted, 300 foot long, white shuttle was soon pulling away and heading towards the Atlantic Ocean. The Rulers thought it was better for every country to see what was going on rather then one; sparking up hope in the hearts of the hopeless. It reached mach 1 over Europe and was joined by a few smaller shuttles over Russia. It speed up to mach 5 and entered the worm-hole. Inside the shuttle troops were shaken and battered about. Vision became blurred as time and space opened; then as suddenly as it began, it stopped. Out of the view ports sat an Earth-like planet with a blue shield extending in a radius of 15 miles.

"Pilot, what is the extent of the shield?"

"Well; commander; 15 mile radius which fully extends to the mouth of the

volcano, where she just stops. A direct landing in the volcano would melt

the ships, shields or not."

"Fine, set the fleet down a few yards from the edge of the shield."

"Yes sir." The ship then radioed the others and soon began a smooth descent. When the ship touched down a cheer erupted from the troops. Soon men who just six hours ago were fighting eachother for death and glories, were working along eachother like brothers. Each thought how could this place be dangerous? With the exception of the black clouds over the volcano, lush green grass extended over the horizon, a sight half of the men have never even seen. Soon a base camp was established and the star now called Nus soon set, along with the camp, save for the Generals.

"This is a tactical nightmare I have ever seen. Due to the carving of the

fortress into the volcano; a huge watchtower can spot us for 5 miles in any

direction. Along with that, walls and ramparts offer great protection

against any firepower known to man. And there is the problem, we can't

get any more technology then a trooper's gear through the shield. Our only

choice is to take it by storm" The others nodded once their translator had

finished. In the morning the long trek to victory would begin.

Just before nusrise they stood along the southern edge of the shield, each wearing their armies fatigues so it look more like a parade then an attack force. The slowly, with a slow, unsure motion, they began to move forward, ever advancing upon the shield. Upon entering the shield they were met with what had to have been the sweetest air in their lives. Because of the shield on the outside it was hard to tell, but the grass was greener on the other side, birds were also constantly chirping yet were unable to be spotted. On they marched, on an endless trample towards the ever growing volcano. Each man halted upon reaching the base and looked around. Fear danced like fire in their eyes. Nobody was sure of what to do next. Was this all a dream, a lie, an exercise? Suddenly, each spot on the wall was filled with a man clad in all white armor and armed with rectangular guns. In perfect synchronicity; they aimed and opened fire down upon the humans. It took a few hundred dead to realize what was happening. The slowly backed away and began to return fire. The sky soon filled with an acidic black smoke from lasers skimming across the ground and then to hit its target. The troops in white never missed a shot. The humans though shot a white clad man, and two sprung up in its spot along with the downed trooper itself. With rifles blazing the white troops came out of the base of the volcano whose gates had opened like a mouth wishing to expel and germ or disease harmful to many. Now the humans were falling in packs from the oncoming white terror. Walking forward few noticed that their legs, fully extended never hit the ground but hovered a few centimeters above the bloody ground. "Stop! Stop we surrender!" Then as they enclosed the remaining humans, they ceased mall fire. Each human looked around in bewilderment and saw Magus floating towards them over the white troops. He was clapping and fully clad booming, "Good show! Good show! Lasted longer then I would have thought

General. You must know though you can't beat the ultimate evil…me…" He then floated to the general Laughing the entire way. He stopped a few feet away.

"You mean…"

"Yes, I am the evil you are to fight. Besides you are the only humans here

save for my officers." He turned left and saw a human pointing a pistol at his head, who pulled the trigger. The bullet bounced harmlessly off. Instantly the white troopers aimed and took him down in a few clean shots turning him to ashe.

"Well you and your men shall soon die."

"No!" he ran towards the hovering Magus, "Let us live…"

"Nope, done deal, good bye", He turned to the troopers and nodded. They opened fire and in the midst of the screams of the humans killed them all. Magus floated back to the volcano and turned to Jack,

"Ready their shuttle, we leave, NOW!"


	8. Humanity is doomed

2hours since the Shuttle left:

Kzzz…"Shuttle Typhoon returning from Alpha Centuri"

"Welcome back! The leaders want to see you the Base."

"Alright, over and out." Zzzzzk

The shuttle soon was docking with the port of the moon base. Every single person in the entire base was out in full regalia awaiting the conquering heroes. As the doors opened like a mouth ready to swallow its prey. The crowd hushed to see who would come out first. The clink of armor was heard emerging. A leg first appeared and a collective gasp of horror wafted throughout the crowd. Out marched Magus in his own full armor entailed by his Troopers in white. He stopped infront of the retreating crowd.

"You have brought this on your own!! You, and all of your humanity have brought death and destruction upon you. You have to be the stupidest bunch of Tacticians. You run into a BATTLE with out any information. I am the evil, and now I am your Executioner!" With that the white troopers aimed and began to unleash deadly fire upon the crowd. Magus leading the way ha moved through the mound of corpses spilling the oblivious blood of humans. The Rulers' bodyguards returning fore bounced harmlessly of Magus' armor and those of the white troopers. He ran towards the American President who stood there pleading for his overdue death.

"Please I ask why all this…you were to help us!! Not destroy us!"

Don't worry." Replied the calm voice. "I will take good care of them" and with that he stabbed his sword right through him amidst his empty scream. Jack walked over to him; and they both surveyed the bloody, smoking wreckage of what was once a beautiful moon base.

"Lets go, we have a humanity to enslave."

End, Part 1


	9. Unknown Fear

"This man has done unspeakable crimes against the crown of Magus, ruler of all Earth, and Alpha Centuri. He shall be killed by the cruelest way possible, meeting the firing squad of his majesty." Jack announced clad in armour similar to that of Magus'. His head was encased in a lesser ornate helmet than Magus' was and his blue cape billowed in the wind. He lowered the scroll from which this man had been condemned. Soldiers clothed in all white marched out leading a man with a brown-woven bag pulled tightly over his head. They brought him over to a wall stained red from the women, men, and children who died the same way before him the past hundred years. "Miguel of the blazing house, do you accept your punishment to be put to your untimely death?" The lax movements of his head told the large gathered crowd that he was heavily drugged and most likely thought he was dreaming, and not way aware of what was about to ensue. He was dreaming of peace, love, and a girl whom he had likely broken the heart of long ago.

A chorus of trumpets erupted and head turned to a balcony over looking the plaza upon one thing, the fearless mass of Magus. Loyal supporters cheered for their leader for within the past hundred years had crushed most of the withstanding armies of the old human race. Magus raised his hand and the crowd fell silent, and echo of boos could be heard ringing from silenced lips. Miguel was then strapped against the wall and the white guard aimed, and in unison, all seven fired. Once the blue pulses hit the poor insurgent, a sharp crack rang out across the plaza and a trooper flew forward into a pool of green blood; the rest spun around looking for the shot's source. Suddenly multiple shots rang out; Magus looked around and saw a girl holding a smoking sniper rifle across the way on a roof along with a man. Her brown hair blew in the wind and something about her reminded him of something long ago. They then turned and sprinted of the roof.

Magus stood and watched as several men and women began to open fire upon the crowd and guard down below. Smoke and powder discharge soon filled the air as old weapons took on teeming new masses. Below White guards took aim and fired volley after volley of carefully aimed shots at the quickly revealing shooters. Bullets ripped apart the stone plaza and lasers pulsed through the thickening air. Magus stared in disbelief as two then three then seven men, women and children pulled out old machine guns opening fire upon any living creature possible, human or not.

Suddenly a splash of green told Magus that more men had appeared across the way as his guard fell to fire. "Fucking whore and her little bastard". Magus leapt across the 75-meter gap with little ease pulling out his sword from her sheath and swung away. Heads, arms, legs, blood all rained down upon the fleeing masses below. Magus whipped around the sword with little ease with his massive hand as bullets flew all around him. Blood spewed down upon the roof. Blood…ah, the smell was appetizing, fulfilling his lust for others' pain. Men swarmed all around him attempting to bring him down for fear of what would happen if he lived. Bullets bounced harmlessly off of his armour and his sword glowed blue from the great power that was flowing through Magus' body.

As the remaining men fell, more fire opened upon the plaza and himself from the adjacent roof sending him flying over. Spanning the gap he pulled out another sword of the same size and weight and upon landing began to hack away at the oncoming onslaught. He could see each cut open into fresh wounds. Bones cracked, creaked, groaned as bone met steel; shattering with a crunch that would rattle even the most battle-hardened. A light mist began to gather at his feet swirling round and round as if fueling the passion of pains itself. Slowly the screams died down and Magus leapt down to Jack. He looked hard at his commander, and he looked tired, his swings were stronger than the man's he was dueling, yet they were not as fast as they used to be. He tilted his head towards him as the remaining fled in fear of the growing guard. Jack nodded who then brought the remaining guard back within the citadel walls while family and friends ran into the blood strewn plaza to find loved ones. Smoke and blood lingered in the air as if suspended by time for fear of what had just passed through. As he walked in behind Jack, Magus failed to notice that Miguel, along with the 'dead' guard had disappeared.


	10. Fear Realized

Two Days later:

"They are finding it all out!' His cape blew in the wind as he paced up and down the length of his chamber.

"Magus?" Jack ventured.

"What?" even through the closed visor, he could feel the anger emanating forth from his eyes. "Him not being found is not what I needed. I need to know he died! He could ruin me and you know damn well why!"

" Sir, you don't even know who he was in contact with" jack pleaded

" Yes I do…Arin and Dani. They are always behind any movement by the resistance. I know he stole some of my power, I felt it when ever he was near."

" I heard that your power was failing but I…"

"NO! My powers are FINE, it is him…he stole some of it somehow. How he did it I have no clue."

" But the guards feel weak, that one should have not fallen…"

" That 'one' was human! None of the guards can die…they are pure evil remember?!? I have a new story to tell you or maybe you have already heard this one. It is said that the anti-christ was born again back on Earth where my powers are weak and now has somehow ended up here on Alpha Centuri. Now I have to find him or her."

"Haha…your powers are failing" said a guard walking into the room. A giant mistake to make at this time and place. Magus turned around and threw a dagger at him, which embedded itself into the poor soul's chest cavity killing him instantly. An inch from the ground he shifted into a dust form and floated out of the room reforming a trooper as it crossed the threshold of the door.

"The next person who mentions my powers aside from Jack is dead! For REAL!" He thundered out his door into the citadel. " Jack, from now on EVERY child under the age of five shall die instantly."

"Sir that is irrational! Killing innocent people will turn even the loyal against us."

"You dare to question my authority. Now do it! Make it law…the loyalist can even kill, that will keep them happy." Jack left quickly going out to the plaza to announce the newest law. As he left he turned 'round and muttered, "You know this makes her right."

Magus sighed, "I know Jack, she was always right. About me, her, you, the war." Came the hollow response. "I set off to her tonight." Jack left sealing the door as behind him Magus strode the length of the room and upon reaching a purple chair burst into tears behind his face of metal. He could hear Jack booming "…and each child under the set age die as of now and may be killed then and there, or brought before the squad. Then is to be dragged down to the depths of the old sewers by the guard each third day. Upon this third day, none are to enter the catacombs of the city. Thus is the law of our savior, Magus, Lord of the Cosmos, Master of All."


	11. Undisclosed Location

Undisclosed location:

"Who I am, I cannot say. No really, I can_not_. If anyone ever finds this, may whatever god you thank, thank, and right here and now. I am purely a memory to many; to others I am a figment of their imagination. I have sat and watched by as a ghostly smoke figure, watching waiting for events to set themselves back up for me to give my full power away to the mages She needs to return, they need to fight for her, he needs to win. This is bigger than the extermination of the human race. This is the survival of the human race. 'By dying we are brought back stronger, better'. That's-that is what is to happen. Life is to run this course and I will allow it to. Many shall die in the process but this is history. Nazis believed they were doing it for me, the Americans, French, British, all have felt that it was _for_ me and asked do be done…for me. I have never made such a request. Last, I checked, the moon was destroyed and sadly, all that remains of it now is a slight sliver of rock floating, aimed to hit earth in another 25 years. Magus on his quest to purge the world brought great evil to Earth, which was unable to fight it. The leaders of the world all banded together in efforts to keep him at bay, yet to no avail. They had a great last stand in New York. Wave upon wave of the White Guard stood ready and hardened for what was to sure ensue. Slowly out rolled waves of tanks, men, cars, and tractors, planes all came down upon the army. The Guard held-fast till the tanks were right on top of the never wavering numbers then suddenly were cut down by the superior fire of the guard. The fearful human armies continued to ram forward at the guard when the gap was less then a hundred meters long, he struck the first blow. From the midst of the guard out leapt Magus, he was brandishing two swords both coursing with powerful Majik. He made the second sword himself and he whipped these around with little ease to the dismay of the humans. These great-swords would have taken two men to even lift and here he was laying armies to waste with a flick of his wrist. The armies eventually collided and the smoke and lasers flew round the entire city. Then the humans sealed their already failing fate, they pulled out a laser that was to scorch the sky, cutting out all light, ending ay power for Magus. They blasted the sky and cheered for they felt they had won, but soon clouds gathered and changed colors and began to spew acid down upon them. Magus merely chuckled as the guard continued to advance. They fell around in piles so high that there are now mountains of the dead. Magus and his White guard moved through Earth like a plague that had no cure, yes AIDS had been cured, finally. This was like nothing the world had or will ever see. Men turned against fellow man to see their line live an hour or even daylonger. Many weeks after that people who feared him moved to Alpha Centuri and began the grandest capital ever seen. Loyalist began to spring forth from woodwork in which some may have never expected. Nevertheless, as with any government there was great unrest. Resistance movements came to win back their freedom. If they do succeed, then the even stronger force yet to come will surely have it easy. Not even the strongest army could with stand a blow from Magus, let alone this coming threat.


	12. Lost and Found

That Night:

A man with mid-length brown hair walked down a dark alley with people scurrying around for fear of the white guard after their children. Fear had begun to grip the entire planet, fools, only if they knew the whole future of the Human race. His deep green eyes glowed with a light that kept away even the hungriest of rats. Lightning forked through the sky followed by a burst of thunder. He paused for a moment, looked up, and smiled. "Rain, the faultless coat for iniquity." Reaching back, he pulled his hood over onto his head covering even the upper portion of his eyes. After doing so, hell unleashed its furry upon Alpha Centuri. The slums were not that far from the citadel; in fact, the man noticed that the rain ran red off the building tops. He turned around and could see the still body-strewn plaza. Turning left, he went down a flight of stairs that was quickly morphing into a waterfall and began to walk in a growing 3 inches of water. Reaching 622, he lightly tapped lightly upon the door and waited in the pouring rain. He never understood why she lived down here. She could have the citadel if she wanted. Reaching in to tap again the door opened revealing a woman ¾ his height with mid-neck length deep brown hair and beautiful mocha-brown eyes. The most beautiful woman this man had ever seen. She panned up slowly then started to close the door but he shot his arm out to block it. "We need to talk."

"No, we don't!" she turned and walked inside with him in-tow.

"This isn't about that princess, this is about something else. I need you to hand them over."

"Who?"

"Don't toy with me, you know damn well _who_!"

"Who? Who? I have no clue what or who you want!"

"The Resistance. I want their leaders. I know you know where they are based."

"No!"

"No? They are your friends or have you turned your back upon them as well?"

"You fucking bastard!" she was becoming hysterical. "Do you remember what you did to me?!?"

"Do I!?! Do I?!? Yes I do! It lives on within my dreams day-in and night-out. I live with it hanging over my head every god-damn day!" Swinging his hand, he knocked over a glass of water sending it to a death of a thousand shards. He stared at her and realized he had raised his voice. "Let me tell you a story", he sat down on her tan couch and cleared his throat. "There was once a young man who had much power and one day he happened by this young, beautiful girl. He talked to this girl for no reason, and he fell in love with her. She, as it turned out was a princess from a neighboring kingdom. They dated and then one night, this man, or Lord should I, say did something very stupid, very, very stupid. She left him in a sudden flash destroying his heart. It is said now that only she has the shards of his shattered heart. He tried to make it up, but screwed it up again. If only she knew how he felt, how he still loved her, and never meant to hurt her." He looked up; she had sat down, close.

"Close your eyes.'

"Wait…what?"

"Just do it"

'Why?"

"Just close your eyes…please" He closed his eyes and no sooner had he done that, that he felt her soft lips close in upon his own.

"What was that for?"

"It has been long"

"Yes but…" She kissed him again knocking him over on the couch. He raised his hand to stroke her soft face, how he missed that feeling. Feelings long pent up came flooding back as emotion and loneliness began to take their grip Her arms shot around him and began to stroke his scarred back. She lifted his shirt as they rolled off the couch and onto the floor. Her lone cat ran from the chair as a pair of cameo-pants flew onto his once occupied chair. "Been awhile now hasn't it love?"

"Yes, too long." He stared at her longingly and then began to stroke her smooth side. He once again reached up and kissed her softly upon her rose petal lips falling, her in-tow, to the ground. Outside a hooded figure with a camera turned as a white guard came strolling gently down the street. Seeing the menace coming towards him, the shadow turned and fled into the oncoming storm.

Somewhere deep within the sewers:

"Has he healed?"

"Yes masters, Miguel has made a full recovery." Reported the twitching doctor moving in great convulsions from his limp arms to his skinny legs.

"Bring him here!"

"Yes Arin" In walked Miguel grasping a tiny metallic box.

"You live!" Praised Dani

"Hardly I fear" He had gone through much trauma and torture to get even what little was within the small box.

"What is in the box? Is it what may end the river of children from above?" She shuttered at the notion of thousands each day floating eyes up down through the green sludge.

"Yes Dani, it is…this is a tad of Magus' power."

"That's-That's…impossible" she whispered.

"Yes but remember who I am friend"

"Finally, now we may fight back…mano-e-mano. Even a drop will let us live for the next 200 years!"

"There is one thing though…" Miguel said uneasily shifting his weight back and forth from each leg.

"Oh?" Arin looked up in shock from his new toy. "What? Nothing can be _that_ bad to make me flip".

"He has her back."

"GOD-DAMN no!" He slammed his fist into the metal stand. The war for the Human race had now become one of the hardest things to achieve now that they had lost her. They had lost her to love, to him, and to evil. Not a single thing could change the surge in power that was to ensue the next years, maybe even millennia, freedom was slowly fading into memory for all those left within the world. A memory that should not be forgotten.


	13. Love Returned

Next Morning:

A woman walked up to the front gates of the citadel with a bag and box floating behind her. She gently reached up and rasped upon the giant metal door. It swung open a crack. "Yes?" Jack's helmeted head protruded.

"I have returned from…my alone time."

"I was informed you may be, you room is as you left it." He opened the door a tad wider and she strode through into a majestic front hall, lined with cavernous halls, this after all, was the inside of a volcano, once of the planet Earth. The place was right out of a fairy tale. Huge doors finished of the finest woods with suits of armour, with real guards inside, lining the walls. Red banners with Magus' symbol flew from the eves as sunlight trickled in from high windows above. The hall was almost alive with energy and if you stared in one, spot for a while you could see a thin blue mist wafting through the hall. She walked up a huge marble staircase and down a grand hallway to a room across from one with giant oaken doors. Ones she had seen many times before. "Is he in?" She asked sweetly turning towards Jack who had unlocked the door and handed her the key.

"Yes, he is in-fact, and may still be asleep." She took her things into her purple walled room, opened the curtains to a garden in the courtyard beneath, or in the case of the citadel, the second floor. Fountains could be heard trickling throughout the expanse of the garden and snapdragons grew directly below her. A window with curtains blowing with the breeze was partly open just down the wall. She smiled, 'always awaiting her return'. Leaving her terrace, she walked over and on in deep within the shadows. Within the cavernous room of a bed room, lying in a vast bed, laid Magus. He was accompanied by a lone purple pillow and as usual, on his nightstand, three giant cups of chilled water. She lay down next to him and began to stroke his brown hair. 'He is so peaceful' she thought to herself. The sheets and blankets fell and rose with each of his deep breaths. Blue static ran though his hair, 'Majik' she calmly reminded herself. She continued to stroke his hair. "Mmmmm…feels nice" came a soft and calming voice.

"Hi Babe…I'm back."

"Yes" And he reached up a kissed her as she fell into his arms.

End Part 2


	14. What did Happen?

100 Years Ago:

"Jack, it is time to purify the world", muttered Magus surveying the wreckage of the once beautiful moon base. Synthetic plants withered in the growing layer of smoke and powder. The overhead lights began to flicker on and off casting haunting shadows upon the mangled bodies below. Jack then began to search each of the once great world leaders. Thee look of utter shock on each face was overbearing. None of the bodies lying there could have seen this blow coming.

"Magus?" Jack asked in a hushed tone

"Yes; Jack?"

"The English Minister, he isn't here, sir." Came the feeble reply.

"Damn it!" the hushed reply returned. "Troopers, I want you to scour this entire moon and find him, no man, woman, or child is allowed to leave here and return to Earth, or we are all doomed. No warning may reach them!" Troopers faced their leader absorbing to then run off in squads of four to locate the missing leader. As the squads moved out of the darkening atrium, the lights flickered and then shut off with a thunderous boom. "Jack? FIND HIM!" A light a few feet over clicked on casting a pale green glow bobbing in front of luminous squads of troopers taking off down the corridor. Looking around everything appeared in a sharp outline that gave the impression that the sun had returned to the sky. Magus loved night vision Majik. He could see the smoke still wafting up towards the glass-domed ceiling. Smiling Magus strode down the only hall that had a flicker of light. Off in the distance, a shadow moved with horrible stealth.

The cries of women and children could be heard preceding the echo of gunfire. Laser sights shone, laminated due to the dense smoke as the fires looked for a place to vent. The gleaming metal doors were slowly becoming a tomb to those who had come to start a new life. Jack continued to lead the way deeper and deeper within the moon; clearing each room of its lost and confused occupants. Expelling victims' left and right only to be shot in the smoke-filled hallway. Seeing even with the aids of the helmets was hard. Vision was becoming blurred; even the filter on every head was becoming over whelmed. The synthetic plants gave off an acidic smoke that was killing occupants before Jack even reached them. Ten floors above them, magus was cornering his prey.

Magus calmly climbed the stair up the joining tower to the atrium. The figure above him continued, creating a resounding clank in the echoic tower. Soon, magus heard the soft hiss of a door opening, and then the relaxing click of a lock securing the fear hidden behind. Upon reaching the top of the stair, he came upon a large metallic door. He stood still observing the door waiting for even one ounce of movement. A slow smile then crept across Magus's face like a wolf on a rabbit. Drawing his giant sword, he plunged it deep within the lock mechanism. The door rolled back with is harsh hiss for the evil treatment it had just received. The newly opened level revealed an expansive control room. A wall of screens flickered with difficulty to reveal what was hidden behind the smoke-filled downstairs concourse. Buttons, knobs, dials, switches, and throttles all lined the walls. A rushed clicking resounded throughout the entire room. Magus slowly moved among the control consoles smiling greatly at the grimness shown on screen.

"I know you are here, Magus." Came a soft voice. Magus whipped around; to only find nothing but air. Squinting hard, he hoped to notice what had called him. "Magus…do not let him die, Magus." Magus continued to look about hoping to see the voice. "Forget your powerful necromancy. Leave it! He needs thy help, as doth I. Please, I ask. I ask once more, save him!" Magus shook his head sore from the fruitless searching. Giving up like a bored dog, he continued to stalk his prey. Sword drawn he continued on deeper leaving behind a smoke ghost-like man. The room hummed with the sound of computers that had failed to give rest since their birth. The button mashing slowly became more and more frantic with every softened step taken by Magus. Suddenly, an alarm rang as the entire moon shook. Magus quickly reached for the nearest handhold, grabbing tightly. The ground shook so rapidly the minister's murmurs of fear could barely be heard. Then, as suddenly as it began, it ceased. Magus surged ahead to locate the minister. Rounding the corner, he almost tripped right over the feeble man. Grabbing the collar lifting the man off the floor demanding, "What have you done?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." He attempted to shift in the strong grip of Magus. "I pushed that button," he pointed to a large panel that flashed red, yellow, blue, and purple.

"You helped build this place damn it! What the FUCK does it do?" Magus was quickly becoming irritated by the round about way of the answers. " You built it, what does it do?" The only reply that he received was a smug smile and a forceful bite down. The minister thus died laughter in his and heart to the horror of Magus. "Damn!" He threw the lifeless body aside into a flashing panel. He strode over to the panel and noticed a silver knob. He reluctantly turned it hoping it did something remotely important. Suddenly, the large silver panel in front of him rolled back revealing a large pane of glass. Looking through this window, Magus could look out over the entire base and slight cracks starting to form on the surface of the moon. Pieces larger than a tank began to float off into to endless space. He could see his men hurrying away from the lower levels towards the atrium. Another alarm sounded and smoke began to pour from the far edge of the complex. Then, as quickly as it started, it ended. "Jack?" Magus was screaming into his headset.

"Sir we are ok, some of the base floated off, but door contained it." Came the fearful reply.

"Get to the ship. We are leaving." Magus then turned and strode out of the tower. He gracefully hopped down the stairs with little ease. Striding down the corridor into the atrium, he could see each rank hurrying to get in the transport home. Jack rushed up only to receive a stern look. "Get in, we leave!" Magus stood in the landing bay as the doors closed watching the smoke drift softly out of the doomed hall. Once the resounding clank of the lock echoed thunderously like a shot in a canyon, he strode off to the cockpit. As they pulled away, a dim light slowly grew over the horizon. It cleared the nonexistent atmosphere and a bright pillar of light shot up into the dark abyss of space. Then, the moon exploded into thirds remaining around a freshly revealed core. Each person in the cockpit stared in awe. It pulsed with unknown energy renewing Magus, refreshing him. He felt another small smile creep across his face. "Captain, take us to New York, we have a planet to enslave…even destroy." The ship Slowly rotated and raced off into the atmosphere.


	15. Fall with Failure

New York, New York:

The city was a buzz with excitement ever since word was announced that the troops had returned. News, foreign policy, even wars that had reactivated instantly shut down. The landing platform was soon teeming with life. Even the poor and homeless had found themselves attracted to the spectacle. Heads were all aimed at the sky to be the first to spot the returning ship of victory. Out of the midst, a hand shot up pointing to a nearing speck. Then in a gradual ripple, more and more hands rose to welcome the returning winged-victory. A roaring cheer erupted as she touched down upon the platform. As the doors once again opened to reveal white troopers, a horrid scream swept through the mass. "Do not run, do not attempt to turn and gather arms. Your world is mine now. Your hearts are to become mine. Any attempt to make your selves powerful is illegal. You have been conquered!" Magus floated out of the ship with his booming voice resounding, as his troopers marched out weapons brandished. Heads tilted back to stare blankly at the menacing body that had just commended their doom. Magus raised his hands to the heavens bringing an instant dark cloud cover. People's trance-like state was broken by a sudden clap of thunder. A lone woman's scream shattered the meditative silence sending mass panic across the platform. Men women alike broke apart in the mass-induced panic. "Do not run or I will open fire!" magus once again boomed in his threatening warning. "I will, just you…" a bullet whizzed past his right ear. " That is it! Open fire! No prisoners!" The white troopers all aimed and opened fire upon the fleeing masses. Magus continued to float overhead gleefully as blood soon filled the air. Troopers continued to pour out of the ship some equipped with jetpacks launching into the air. Shadows fell over the crowd sending even more fear through the platform. The troopers landed blocking any way off the deathtrap. Each white trooper continued to march forward herding them like cattle. "I will give you one last chance, give up!'

"Never!" came the bold reply.

"So be it!" the emotionless reply said. At that moment, each trooper opened fire upon the platform as Magus looked on heartlessly. "Jack! Take us down to the street level, I have a message to send."

Magus stood overlooking the river of blood flowing across the platform. He pulled out his knife and traced a copy of his sword on the platform. Then, used Majik to fill the tracing with blood and formed a Majik field around it fusing blood, Majik, and metal, then removed the new powerful sword from the platform. Magus shifted his gaze to the cloudy sky. "Niar, emoc on nwod." Instantly, heavy rain began to fall erasing any hint of his wrath from the metal slab. Turning around slowly marched back as the thick rain bounced playfully of his thick, black armour. The landing bay doors hissed closed as he sheathed his newly made sword into his hilt. Magus felt the ship slowly descend down towards the streets jammed with cars fleeing from the rain like a small defenseless ant. Slowly they glided towards central park catching the eye of any wandering New Yorker. Softly rocking back and forth allowed magus and the troops to realize that landfall had been achieved. Through the darkness pale, green eyes opened casting little light into the hold towards Magus. He turned around and faced them all. "Gentleman, solders, comrades. I have given you each life. Life I can take away and no other. Fight now for honor and glory! No mortal human shall harm you as long as I live!" thunderous cheers echoed through the metallic hull of the majestic ship. Slowly the bay doors opened upon dreary, rain stricken New York with a few curious people waiting outside starring at the somewhat familiar ship. Sudden curiosity turned to fear and panic when troopers began to march out of their dark, hallow home. They continued to march down 7th street passing large department stores lined with goods that would never seen a house. Magus floating overhead smiled smugly seeing riot police slowly march towards his army. "Halt!" He boomed "Aim and fire at WILL!" Each row of troopers shouldered their weapons and released a deadly hail of fire upon the advancing riot control. Observing the fire racing towards them, they raised their shields in effort to stop the deadly bombardment. As the shot advanced, time slowed to a crawl. Plexi-glass shattered and quickly gave way to the shots. Bodies flew backwards from the impact of the shots, shredded to pieces. "Hold…forward march!" Weapons aimed ever forward, inched forward towards the once again panicked humans raced down the street.

More shots whizzed down the packed street lined by cars, delivery trucks, even the bright yellow taxis were trapped mid-street by the swarm of panickers. Cars were blown out of the way flipping into the fleeing crowd killing more than the actual shot. Continued ranks of troopers marched on dividing to turn onto major intersections. Magus soon saw off in the distance a large tank slowly rolling through the clogged streets. He turned around and landed softly next to Jack. "Take a mortar to that tank, aim high, aim fast." Jack then nodded to two soldiers near by who fell out and set up shop. Onwards they marched Magus with Jack at his right hand ready for any form of combat. National Guard troops then neared the front as the tank slowed to a grinding halt and fired a huge missile into the cloud cover. At that instant, a soft whooshing was heard as a large ball flew through the air exploding upon the tank sending flaming metal and shrapnel flying through the air. Magus raised his hands and created a Majik barrier that blocked any metal from shooting through. Suddenly, a flash of green light blazed through the sky knocking everyone down off his or her feet. The clouds the turned a dark black and covered the entire sky. The rain also quickly turned to a vibrant pink that started to eat away at the metal cars and buildings. Magus stood still dazed by the sudden change in the weather, and there was nothing he could change it back.

"Like out little toy?" said one officer.

"Hmm…" was the meager reply.

"Acid bomb destroyed our sky, draining your 'precious' energy right from you." He began to inch forward towards magus. "Now, you are powerless, what are you to do? Mow me down?" He had barely gotten the words out of his mouth when Magus's blood-red sword sliced down through his empty skull. Laughing menacingly, he leapt forward followed by his troops into the ahead battle.

End Part 1 of Part 3


End file.
